Passionate Rivals
by nofoodordrinks
Summary: After a passionate night between them, Harry and Draco have a secret relationship which they are sure no one knows about. But what if they're wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Passionate Rivals**

**Chapter 1:**

"Shush! Be quiet, filch might catch us then we'd be so dead!"

"Something just touched me!"

"Shut up Harry, don't be stupid"

"It was just Mrs. Norris. Stupid cat. Wait Ron! Someone's coming!"

"RUN!"  
"Umm... It's a bit late for that… I solemnly swear that I am up to no good… its no one… unless there's a glitch…"  
"Papa-sneer!" said the boys in unison as they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

The two boys ran into the Gryffindor common room and once they were inside, threw off Harry's invisibility cloak and slumped down into the squishy arm chairs by the fire.

"Do you have the test answers?" asked Ron.

"Yea they're in my pocket with my…" Harry reached into his pocket but as he did so, his voice trailed off.

"What? What's wrong? Don't tell me you lost them!" yelled Ron.

"SHIT! I have… it was in my wallet…It must have fallen out when we ran back!" said Harry

"Damn it!" said Ron, "what are we going to do now!"

"We're going to go and find them" said Harry

"NO WAY! You were there just then! We almost got caught, imagine how much trouble we would get into if one of the teachers found out that we'd been sneaking around and stealing test answers!" screamed Ron

"I know but my wallets out there somewhere, with my student card and the test answers! I'm gonna go get it, I'm not asking you to come but I have to get it." Said Harry as he flung his invisibility cloak around himself and walked out of the common room.

Once Harry was out of the common room, he begun retracing his steps slowly, making sure to thoroughly examine the ground in front of him before moving to another spot. After searching for what seemed like forever, Harry finally saw his wallet about 25 metres away from him, he began to rush towards it but just as he was grabbing his wallet, he heard a voice behind him.

"What do you think you're doing exactly, Mr Potter? Sneaking about in the middle of the night? And what's that in your hand? Give it to me, now!" said professor Snape, extending his hand and snatching Harry's wallet off him.

"It's just my wallet, I dropped it earlier and just realised so I came back to get it" said Harry.

Snape opened the wallet and out dropped the test answers onto the floor. Snape bent down to pick them up and once he had resumed a standing position, unfolded the paper and examined it closely.

"Why exactly Mr Potter, do you have the answers for your upcoming potions test!" asked Snape.

Harry stood silently, looking at his feet, tracing a pattern on the wooden floor.

"SPEAK POTTER!" yelled Snape.

"I haven't studied for the test and I don't want to fail so I stole the answers, there happy!" replied Harry.

"Ok potter, for sneaking around during the night I will deduct 50 points but for stealing test answers, you will spend the whole of Friday night, locked in one of the downstairs dungeons, marking exam papers, you will only be let out, once you have correctly marked them all, and if there are any incorrectly marked tests, there will be more punishments. Now get out of my site!"

Harry then turned around and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, cursing himself at his carelessness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to Emily A and Bridsta05 (bridie)

Draco crept out of his dorm, careful not to make a noise, down in the dungeons at 2 in the morning; it was cold, beyond cold... freezing. He slowly stepped into the common room, and sunk into the couch, he had promised pansy earlier that day that he would meet her in the 3rd floor corridor, with no way of knowing whether she was in her dorm, or on her way there, he decided to leave.

Draco slipped through numerous secret passageways, ones only he and his father knew about, as her reached the 2nd floor, a cold, tired voice sounded behind him.

"Draco Malfoy, what right do you have strolling the corridors at two in the morning, that will be 50 house points and a detention, count yourself lucky your not in my house, or it would have been more." Said Professor McGonagall.

She escorted him to Snape's office where he was issued with a detention.

Little did he know, he would be sharing that detention with his archrival, Harry potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was Friday night as Harry made his way down to Snape's office, on his way he cursed himself for being so stupid, as he was doing so, he turned a corner and bumped into somebody who along with him, fell over and landed on the floor.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" said malfoy.

"Yea whatever" replied Harry as he picked himself up off the ground and continued on his way to Snape's dungeon.

"Why are you wandering around so late Potter?" asked malfoy from behind him.

"If you must know, I have a detention with Snape" replied Harry.

"No way, do you have to mark exam papers?" asked malfoy

"Yea but what's it to you?" asked Harry in turn

"Well I'm stuck doing the same thing"

"Great".

The two boys made their way downstairs to Snape's dungeon and when they got there, they found Professor Snape waiting outside for them.

"Ok you two, follow me." Said Snape as he turned and walked down a narrow corridor, Harry and Malfoy followed behind him.

"You two will be locked in a dungeon with the exam papers that you are to mark, in the morning I will let you out but only if you have completed all of them." Snape said.

They finally reached the end of the long narrow corridor, professor Snape opened the door and the two boys entered the room which was only lit by a couple of candles stuck on the wall and a fire at the far side. Professor Snape then locked the door using a number of complicated spells so that neither Harry nor Draco could open the door.

Snape's then began to walk away, his footsteps could be heard slowly dying down until Harry and Draco were left in complete silence except for the occasional crackle of the fire.

"Well, isn't this great!" said Draco as he sat down on the old couch by the fire.

Harry set to work on the exam papers but soon noticed that Draco wasn't helping at all and was just sitting there, watching him, he turned to look at Draco before speaking.

"Aren't you going to help?" Harry asked.

"No, you seem to be doing a good job by yourself" Draco replied.

Harry stood up, he was just so sick and tired of Draco's attitude, he started walking towards Draco but his foot got caught on a loose brick on the floor and he slammed into the ground, landing face first. He felt blood trickle down his face from his nose, he tried to wipe it away but it just kept running. Draco noticed and out of the blue, asked if Harry was alright.

"Yea I'm fine" said Harry

"No your not, come here" Said Draco, pointing to the spot on the couch next to him.

Harry reluctantly stood up and sat down next to Draco on the couch.

"Let me see it"

"No! What can you do?" asked Harry.

"I know a spell for injuries like this" said Draco as he reached into his robes for his wand.

He then muttered some words and Harry felt his nose suddenly repair its self.

"Thanks" said Harry.

"No problems" replied Draco, putting his wand back into his robe pocket.

"But I'm confused, you hate me, so why did you just help me?" asked Harry with a bewildered look on his face.

Draco paused and exhaled loudly before speaking

"Harry, I don't hate you, I've never hated you, I was just scared that my friends would tease me if they found out I liked you"

"Whoa…" said Harry

"I've wanted to be your friend since I first saw you, I knew you were a good person but I was too scared to ask for your friendship, until now"

"Uh…I have no idea what to say, I mean, I thought I hated you but now I'm not sure" said Harry.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, staring into each others eyes, both wondering what the other was thinking.

As Harry looked into Draco's pale blue eyes, he thought to himself, _what if it's a trick? What if he's just trying to make me look stupid so he can taunt me later? What if he's telling the truth?_


End file.
